GaaraSasuke
by XxGlambertfanxX
Summary: This is basically pwp with a bit of fluff at the end. My first pwp fic. Please R&R! Yaoi, rated M for a reason, etc.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or I wouldn't be posting this online, I would be making it into a book or manga or something.* **

_Alright, so, this is my first basically pwp fic. I wrote it for my friend Ellen for her b-day, but I feel bad because I just finished it last week and her birthday was June 18th. I hope she forgives me because she likes this fic so much! Also, since it is my first M-rated story, reviews are desired! I need as much criticism as possible but don't send flames because of the pairing or the fact that it's yaoi. I'm also taking requests for other stories, too. Give me a pairing and a prompt (it doesn't have to be Naruto) and I'll try to write you a fic! :D Here goes nothing..._

Sasuke typed the required information into the 'email address' and 'password' fields, then hit the 'enter' button. He saw the usual spam, pictures fangirls had sent him of themselves, notifications from various websites, etc. Then something caught his eye. It was an email from a fangirl labeled 'Sexy Gaara/Sasuke fic.' "Hn," Sasuke said, and clicked on the attached link.

As he read the story, his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. He felt very hot and started squirming, restless. Had Gaara seen stories like this? He had to find out. "Gaara!" Then he thought that sounded suspiciously like what he had said in the story and blushed even more.

Gaara walked over to where Sasuke was sitting. "Yeah, dobe, what is it?" Sasuke looked up from the screen to tell him but the thought was lost as Sasuke's eyes landed on Gaara's face. The raven-haired boy was amazed by Gaara's beauty. His eyes, rimmed in black kohl, were so intense and..._**WHAT WAS HE DOING?**_ This story was affecting his sanity.

"Well, Sasuke?" Gaara raised one eyebrow in question and waited. "Well, uhm, I was ch-checking my email and a, uh, fangirl sent me this...story about...you and me."

Gaara snorted, lips upturned and slightly parted in silent laughter.

"What did we do in this _story_, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blush returned. Gaara noticed it.

"One of those, ne? Was it that bad?"

"Y-you mean you've seen these before?"

"They're just fictional stories, Sasuke. Very entertaining sometimes. But I get the feeling you didn't like it. Are you homophobic, Sasuke?" As Gaara said the last sentence, he leaned down toward Sasuke so that they were so close their foreheads almost touched.

"N-n-n-no. It's just..."

"Just what, Sasuke? Why did it freak you out so much? Because it...turned you on?"

Sasuke gulped. Gaara was practically sitting on his lap now and he could feel the red-head's breath on his lips as he spoke.

Gaara ran a hand through the raven locks he admired so much from afar and stroked Sasuke's cheek with his thumb. "You're so cute when you blush."

Sasuke's eyebrows flew up in shock. "C-cute?", he stuttered out, voice cracking. "Yes. And," Gaara whispered into his ear, "you still haven't answered my question. Did it turn you on, Sasuke?"

"M-m-maybe."

"Well, if you won't tell me," the red-headed boy said in a seductive tone," I'll just have to find out myself." He trailed his hand down from Sasuke's cheek to his neck, then lower.

"**OKAY, OKAY**!Yes, yes, yes, the story made me hard! Are you happy?"

"No," Gaara said. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar and pulled him forward until their lips met, his hands tangling into the other boy's hair. Sasuke pulled away quickly.

"Gaara...," he sighed.

"What? Don't you want this?" Gaara pouted, his lower lip jutting out.

"I...I'm just...I'm not...sure," he breathed out, panting.

"I could make you sure. I promise you'll love it. Please, just once? Experiment a little." Gaara smirked sexily, silent pleading in his eyes, and the expression stole Sasuke's breath.

Sasuke considered for a moment. "Okay, but nothing further than kissing, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Gaara said, taking the raven's hand and leading him over to the couch. They sat in absolute quiet for a moment, Gaara still holding Sasuke's hand. "So," Sasuke broke the awkward silence, "what should I do?"

Gaara leaned over and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips. "Do whatever feels comfortable."

"O-okay." He kissed Gaara again, his tongue tracing the boy's lower lip. Gaara moaned and Sasuke pulled away again, panting.

"I'm sorry. It just...feels _so _good, Sasuke. Sorry. I'll try to be quiet this time. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"It's not your fault. I just need to get used to it."

Gaara smiled, stroking Sasuke's raven hair. He leaned up to kiss Sasuke again, this time biting his lip gently. Sasuke moaned and Gaara smirked, kissing him again. So Sasuke liked to be bitten? Gaara could do that. When Sasuke pulled away for breath, Gaara trailed kisses from the corner of his mouth to his neck. He bit down softly and Sasuke moaned again.

"Ga-a-ra..."

He lifted his head back up and kissed Sasuke again, their tongues tangling together in a fight for dominance. Sasuke pushed Gaara backwards and lay down on top of him, pressing every inch of their bodies from their chests to their knees together. Gaara rolled them over so that he was on top and reached for the hem of Sasuke's shirt, lifting it up slightly. Sasuke realized what Gaara wanted and pulled away.

"Is this okay?", Gaara asked. Sasuke nodded and Gaara pulled the shirt over his head, then pulled off his own. He tentatively reached out to trail a hand down the raven-haired boy's chest and kissed him again. He stroked the skin just above his hips. "Beautiful", he murmured against Sasuke's lips.

"No", Sasuke muttered, "You are."

Gaara smirked. "Do you wanna see more?"

Sasuke swallowed loudly. "Uh, I don't...I don't know..." His voice wavered.

"Okay, I'll let you take them off whenever you want to." Gaara knew better than to pressure the raven, even if he was growing uncomfortably hard in his jeans.

Gaara kissed him again and let his hand slide from the other boy's hair to his chest and ran his thumb over his nipple. Sasuke moaned and panted hotly against Gaara's mouth. Gaara railed open-mouthed kisses down Sasuke's neck and chest to his nipple and latched his mouth onto it while continuing his ministrations with his hand on the other. Sasuke threw his head back and arched his back, whining like a trapped animal (A/N: I actually stole this from a story of Ellen's XD). "P-please", he gasped out.

"Please what?", Gaara said, raising his head slightly to lick and bite at Sasuke's exposed neck.

"Ah...T-take them off!"

"Gladly", Gaara said, and shed his pants quickly.

"M-mine, too", Sasuke panted out.

"Okay." Gaara dropped to his knees and unzipped Sasuke's pants...with his teeth. Sasuke watched him in fascination. Then he pulled them down to his ankles and Sasuke stepped out of them. Sasuke blushed and turned the other way. Gaara stepped toward him and wrapped his arms around the other's slender waist. "What's wrong, baby?", Gaara whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

"I've never been turned on by a guy before, much less let one...touch me before."

"Listen , if you're not comfortable with..."

"No, no, I...I want this." Sasuke turned in Gaara's arms and placed both of his hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly. "I want to remember this. Forever."

"I promise it'll be unforgettable."

They kissed again, first sweet and slow, then building up until it was all need, heat, lust, desire. Gaara straddled the raven-haired boy and bit his neck, n=making Sasuke buck his hips up into Gaara's.

"Fuck...Sasuke", Gaara moaned.

"Yesss", Sasuke hissed. "Please, I want you to. I _need_ you, Gaara."

Gaara groaned again, low in his throat. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded, pulling at the waistband of Gaara's boxers. "Take them off", he moaned breathily. Gaara got up briefly and obeyed while Sasuke disposed of his own underwear. When Gaara stepped out of the boxers and back beside the couch, Sasuke was staring in wonder at his dick.

"I did that to you?", he asked, eyes glittering with curiosity and fascination. He looked back up into Gaara's eyes. and Gaara nodded, biting his lip. Sasuke reached out cautiously, as if Gaara's erection might bite him. He wrapped his hand around the base of it and moved his hand slowly from base to tip and back, smearing pre-come around.

Gaara threw his head back, panting. He needed more friction, more speed, but he didn't want to frighten Sasuke with the intensity of his desire. He settled for gripping Sasuke's hand in his own, tightening both their grips and quickening the pace. Gaara moaned and said Sasuke's name louder as he got closer to the edge. Then Sasuke stopped.

Gaara groaned in annoyance. "Come on! You're such a fucking tease."

Sasuke grabbed Gaara by the hips and pulled him back on top of him on the couch. He kissed the red-haired boy chastely.

"Maybe I am, but I want..." Sasuke paused biting his lip and blushing. "I want..."

Gaara's face lit up with a mixture of understanding and predatory hunger. "You want me to come inside you."

Sasuke closed his eyes, nodded, and moaned, bucking his hips up into th red-haired boy's own. This time the sensation was much more intense, skin on skin contact, hard, swollen flesh against hard, swollen flesh, making Sasuke's moan even louder and Gaara's fists tighten in Sasuke's hair, pulling it slightly. But if it hurt, Sasuke wasn't complaining.

Gaara reached into the small table beside the couch and grabbed a small bottle out of it, along with a small package. Lube and a condom, Sasuke realized, his eyes widening.

"Don't be scared , baby. I promise it'll feel _so_ good", Gaara said reassuringly.

He coated two fingers with lube and placed them near Sasuke's entrance. He kissed Sasuke while sliding in the first squirmed against it.

"You okay, baby?"

"Feels kinda...ah, weird.M-move it."

Gaara slid his finger in and out slowly. Sasuke threw his head back. "Gaara! Another finger; you can put another finger in."

Gaara carefully slipped in a second finger, making Sasuke cry out and bite down on Gaara's lip.

"Ow! Fuck, Sasuke, why'd you do that?" Gaara smirked, petting the raven hair. "Relax, baby. It won't be as bad if you relax. Stay calm. I'm gonna make you feel so good", Gaara whispered comfortingly.

Sasuke breathed deeply, his body getting used to the sudden intrusion. Slowly, the pain receded and he leaned up slightly to kiss Gaara, letting him know he could move his fingers now. Gaara did so, concentrating on hitting a certain spot that..."Gaara, fuck! Fuck me!" Gaara hit the spot a few more times, only satisfied when Sasuke arched his back and almost screamed Gaara's name.

"Alright, baby, are you ready for me? Gonna give you what you've been beggin' for all night."

Sasuke groaned. "Just fuck me already!" He thrust his hips up as Gaara slipped the condom on.

Gaara chuckled. "You're such a slut, begging for my dick to be in your ass. So eager."

Sasuke let out a frustrated cry. "Okay, okay...", Gaara muttered, and grabbed Sasuke's hips. They kissed again as Gaara eased his way into Sasuke. "Nnngh...baby, you're s-so tight. You feel so good, baby."

"G-Gaara, damn, didn't think you were this big. Fucking huge. I-it hurts..."

Gaara stroked Sasuke's hair again. "Ssh, baby." Gaara waited until Sasuke moved his hips and started thrusting slowly, trying to find Sasuke's prostate gland. When he did, he was rewarded with a loud moan. "Gaara, do it again...please." Gaara did as he was told, releasing one of Sasuke's hips to wrap his hand around Sasuke's erection, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. He bent down to kiss Sasuke while driving him closer to the edge, nearing his own orgasm as well. Both of the boys were panting and moaning into each others' mouths, louder and louder.

When they finally broke the kiss to breathe, Sasuke moaned. "I-I'm gonna -" Gaara cut him off, thrusting faster. "Yeah, baby, come for me. You feel so good around my dick. I'm gonna come with you, Sasuke." Maybe 30 seconds later, Sasuke did so, coming so hard he saw stars. His muscles unintentionally tightened around Gaara, making him scream Sasuke's name as he came, too, fast and intense. He slid out of Sasuke, making the raven-haired boy wince. He pulled the condom off and kissed Sasuke gently. "You okay, baby?" He laid down beside the raven, who snuggled up next to him.

"Think I'm gonna be sore tomarrow...Wanna sleep. Cuddle with me."

Gaara smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, tucking the raven's head under his chin.

"If that was 'just kissing', I really wanna fuck you", Gaara muttered, and those were the last words uttered before the boys fell asleep in one another's arms, both smiling as they dozed peacefully together.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so, for anyone that likes Death Note yaoi, I'm writing some. It's a Mello/Matt/Near story , though, and I've never written a threesome fic. Does anyone have any tips they can give me or suggestions or whatever? Becuase I'm stuck right now! And if you're wondering why you should help: The faster I get it done, the faster I can post it on , and the faster you get more smut! :) So, PLEASE HELP ME!(I know, I hate it when people post A/Ns on a story, too. But this was important enough to me to do so. Forgive me if you can!)


End file.
